gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Stone, the Official Caribbean Real Estate
Welcome! Welcome to the official real estate company of the Caribbean, Blue Stone! Here at Blue Stone Realty, you are guaranteed a smile, with every house or lot we sell, our customers get more and more satisfied with our services. Please feel free to browse through the page which has houses for sale, featured listings, houses or lots that can not be bought and more. Who Who are we? We are one-of-a-kind, the only Real Estate company in the Caribbean. But what is Real Estate you may ask? Well, Real Estate is a company that helps citizens buy and sell houses or lots. If you want to buy or sell a home, you must come here to make it official. Why? This company was founded in 1770 by King Shadow Sail of Italy. He realized many citizens wanted homes, and yet, there was no company to provide that service. Thusly, Blue Stone was founded. Blue Stone hopes to be trusted by everyone in the Caribbean and hopes the Caribbean will use this service that is being provided for them. How? How do I buy a house? You can buy a house by making sure it is NOT on the list "Properties and Houses Owned" Then you must say so in comments listing your name, the exact location of the house (server, island, etc), and you also must copy and paste the contract, seen below and sign it. Then it must be approved by the broker (or boss of the company), Captain Shadow Sail. If he approves it, the house is yours. How Do I sell a house? You must say so in the comments. In the comments you must also have proof that you own the house (a contract), then you have to wait for a customer to buy your house, and then you must also sign the contract for selling the house. Then Shadow must approve of it. Contracts Buying I, __________________ agree to purchase ________________________________ for the amount of ___________________. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of ________________. Signed, _____________________ Selling I, _________________ agree to sell _______________________________ for the amount of _______________ to _______________________. I understand that this house is no longer in my possession and is now in the possession of __________________________________. Signed, ____________________ List of Contracts Signed I, Captain Shadow Sail, agree to purchase Cortola, Levica, and Savica Ocean for the amount of 10,000,000,000 gold. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone Real Estate. I, King George Augustus II agree to purchase Exuma Ocean for the amount of 2,000,000 gold pieces. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone Real Estates. Signed, King George Augustus II of Great Britain & Ireland, Duke of Brunswick-Hanover, Arch-Treasurer of the Holy Roman Empire. I, Kitty, agree to purchase Rose's Campsite in Fort Charles for the amout of 872 gold. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the posession of Grace. Signed, Kitty Kit '' I, SImon Redskull agree to purchase The Governers Mansion,Abassa for the amount of 100,000 gold_. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone. Signed Tama63 I, Matthew O'Malley agree to purchase Antama Ocean for the amount of 5,000,000. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone. Signed, Matthew O'Malley I, Bobby R. Moon agree to purchase the Caicos server and Bowdash Mansion on Andaba for the amount of 5,100,000 gold. I agree that these estates are now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone Real Estate. Signed, Moon I, Davy Badbones agree to purchase all of Legassa server for the amount of 1,000,000 gold. I agree that these estates are now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone Real Estate. Signed, [[User:-Davy Badbones-|'Davy Badbones - King of Colors']] I, Davy Hookwreaker agree to purchase The server of Vachira for the amount of 40,000,000,000 golden coins. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone. Signed, Davy Hookwrecker,Elven Lord I, Jarod, hereby agree to purchase the Monada server and all property on it for the amount of 10,000,000 gold. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone. Signed, JarodTalk I, Josh, Agree to purchase Galaria ( not the home Jack owns tho ) and all property for the ammount of 10,000,000 gold. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone. Signed, ''' '' I, Marc Cannonshot agree to purchase Bequermo for the amount of 30,000,000. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone real estate. Signed, Marc Cannon I, Jeffrey Blasthawk, agree to purchase the entire server of Antik for the amount of 1,000,000 american dollars. I agree that this property is now in my possesion and no longer in the possestion of Blue stone, Signed, I, Bobby R. Moon, agree to purchase Tortuga Market on Abassa for the amount of 250,000 gold. I agree that this property is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone Real Estate. Moon I, Davy Badbones, agree to purchase Kokojillo and all property for the amount of 5,000,000 gold. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone Real Estate. Signed, [[User:-Davy Badbones-|'''Davy Badbones - King of Colors]] I, Sharpe, Agree to purchase Eustabia and all property for the ammount of 10,000,000 gold. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone. I Davy Badbones, agree to purchase the Andoso server for 50,000,000. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and not in the possession of Blue Stone Real Estates. Signed, [[User:-Davy Badbones-|'Davy Badbones - King of Colors']] I, Marc Cannonshot agree to purchase Batamma for the amount of 1 Billion American Domain dollars. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone the offical Caribbean real estate. Signed, Marc Cannon Go USA! I, Joshua Pond, agree to purchase The servers of Kokoros and Fragilles for the amount of 20,000,000 United Union dollars. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone Real estate Signed, Captainjosh98 I, Marc Cannonshot, agree to purchase The server of Hassigos for the amount of 1,000,000 american domain dollars. I agree that this estate is now in my possession and no longer in the possession of Blue Stone Real estate Signed, Marc Cannon Workers Here are the people who keep this place going. Captain Shadow Sail ~ Broker ~ Owner / Founder of Blue Stone ~ Shadow owns and manages Blue Stone, along with that, he must approve of EVERY transaction. Jim Logan ~ Vice President ~ Second in command of Blue Stone. Davy Badbones ~ Manager ~ A very high command ~ Helps manage the company. Available Jobs Supervisor ~ Makes sure everyone is doing their job correctly. Head Realtor ~ A high command ~ Sells people houses or lots and helps people buy houses or lots. Realtor ~ Sells houses or lots and helps people buy houses or lots. Realtor ~ Sells houses or lots and helps people buy houses or lots. Realtor ~ Sells houses or lots and helps people buy houses or lots. Realtor ~ Sells houses or lots and helps people buy houses or lots. What Can I Buy? Servers: Any server but Abassa, Andaba, and the servers listen below can be bought. NOTE: THIS MEANS THE PERSON/S WHO PURCHASED THE SERVERS NOW OWN EVERYTHING ON THAT SERVER, MEANING NOTHING ELSE ON THAT SERVER CAN BE PURCHASED. That means, if you own a server you also own: *Beckett's Quarry *Port Royal Shipwirght '' '' *Tortuga East India Trading Co. Office *Greer Residents ( Residence ) *Blakeley Residents ( Residence ) *Tattoo Shop ( Port Royal ) *Jewelry Shop ( Port Royal ) *Graham Imports Office *Shipcrash Weaponry Building *Fullers Blacksmithing Building *Port Royal Warhouse *Truehounds Tailor Building *Basils Barbershop Building *McKrakens Weaponry Building *Royal Anchor *Rowdy Rooster *Wallace Blacksmith Building *Kings Arm *Wrights Blacksmithing Building *Tortuga Shipwright *Daniel Vallace Weaponry Building *Mings Jewlery Building *Lockspinners Barber and Beauty Building *Faithful Bride *Boatswines Mansion ( Residence ) *Bowdash Mansion ( Residence ) *Callecutters Tailor Building *Flatt and Flatts Imports *Flinty's Smithery Building *Tortuga Market Lot *Port Royal Market Lot *Doc Grog's *Anne's Seamstress Building *Thayers Weapon Building *Millies Cottage ( Residence ) *Namless Tortuga Shack ( Residence ) *Orindas Shack ( Residence ) *Bonita's Tatto Parlor *Wildwoods Shack ( Includes : Wildwoods, Scorpion Ranch located near Scorp. Boss ) ( Residence ) *Thieves Den EITC Shack *Ratskeller Tavern *Ferrera's Blacksmithing Building *Deaf Gunny's Weapons Building *Gunners Shack ( Residence ) *Padres Shipwirght *Cesars Barber Building *Garretts Imports *Skulls Thunder Tavern *Perlas Jewlery and Guns *Anton Levy Smithery Building *Grimsditch Gunsmithing Building *Doloras Tailoring *Corazon Tattoos *Cuba Shipwright *Daggerflints Tatoos *La Bodeguita Tavern *Pugpratts Tailoring *Cuba Aligator Ranch *Ravens Cove Cliff Shack ( Residence ) *Spanish Chicken Mans Mansion ( Residence ) *Clubbheart Tavern *Ravens Cove Mines *Threadbarren Tailoring *Zigna Gypsy House ( Residence ) *Isle De Porc Tavern *Isle De Porc Shipwright *Isle De Porc Ammo Hut *Isle De Avarcia Tavern *Isle De Avarcia Shipwright *Isle De Avarcia Ammo Hut *Driftwood Hut *Kingshead Supply Building *Rum Cellar *All the Forts *Everything in the Back Area of Padres (By General Dark Hart) You can also buy *Buildings *Lots / Islands Houses or Lots Owned, These Cannot Be Bought Cortola, Owner: Captain Shadow Sail, Owns as a home / business server. Savica, Owner: Captain Shadow Sail, Owns as a home / business server. Levica, Owner: Captain Shadow Sail, Owns as a home / business server. Governors Mansion Port Royal, Abassa, Owner:Tama63, Home House on Tortuga, Galaria, Owner: Jack Daggermenace, Home House (La Maison de Pistolet) on Padres del Fuego (City of IL Nautillea, Guines, Owner: Jack Pistol Guines, Owner: The Order of Nautillus, Owns as a home server. Antama, Owner:Matthew O'Malley, Owns as a home server. Exuma, Owner: John Breasly Owns as a home server. Campsite (Fort Charles) on Port Royal, Galaria. Owner: Kitty, Home Tortos, Owner: Johnny Coaleston, Owns as a home sever Caicos, Owner: Bobby Moon, Owns as a home server Bowdash Mansion, Andaba, Owner: Bobby Moon, Owns as a home Legassa, Owner: Davy Badbones, Owns as a home server Vachira, Owner: Davy Hookwreaker, Owns as a home server '' ''Monada, Owner: Jarod, Owns as a home server Galaira, Owner: Captain Josh, Owns as a home server Bequermo, Owner: Marc Cannonshot, Owns as a home server Tortuga market on Abassa, Owner: Bobby Mooon Antik, Owner: Jeffrey Blasthawk, Owns as a home server Eustabia, Owner: Sharpe, Owns as a home server Kokojillo, Owner: Davy Badbones, Owns as home server Andoso, Owner: Davy Badbones, Owns as home server Barano, Owner: Capt. Skull X, Owns as a home server Batamma, Onwer: Marc Cannonshot, Owns as a home server Kokoros and Fragilles, Owner: Captain Josh, Owns as a home server ''Hassigo, Owner: Marc Cannonshot, Owns as a home server '' For Sale *Royal Anchor Bar and Grill on Port Royal, Vachira *All Buildings in Galaira for sale! ( Except for following : Govenors Mansion and all forts. ) Rules One may not have a house on all servers. One may not own a house on more than one servers. One must pay all fees and such, if one chooses not to, they will be sent to court. Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Companies Category:POTCO